simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
The Sims (seria)
right seria gier zaprojektowanych przez Willa Wrighta, wydawanych zaś przez Electronic Arts oraz Maxis (oprócz The Sims 3). Odniosła wielki sukces i stała się najlepiej sprzedającą się grą wszech czasów. 16 kwietnia 2008 roku sprzedano ponad 100 milionów egzemplarzy. Pierwsza gra należąca do serii, The Sims, została wydana 31 stycznia 2000, w Polsce zaś 2 marca tego samego roku. Wydane gry przeznaczone są na wiele platform, od komputerów osobistych, przez telefony komórkowe, po konsole Nintendo Wii. Początki: SimCity Will Wright z zespołu Maxis od lat pracuje nad przeróżnymi projektami gier, które początkowo w ogóle nie chciały się sprzedawać. Pierwszy wielki sukces osiągnął dopiero po stworzeniu gry opartej na projektowaniu własnego miasta – SimCity. Po poprawkach rozwinięto fabułę, według której gracz miał zostać burmistrzem tytułowego miasta, którym mógł kierować wedle swojego pomysłu. Po sukcesie pierwszego SimCity Maxis rozpoczęła współpracę z firmą EA Games (Electronic Arts). The Sims wraz z dodatkami The Sims Tak samo jak w przypadku SimCity, również w The Sims Wright zaczął od innej formuły i chciał zrobić grę, w której gracz projektuje domyWedług mini gry przy instalacji The Sims 2 - O Simach wiem wszystko, pierwotna gra o projektowaniu domów miała mieć nazwę "Taktyczny symulator domowy". Dopiero później zdecydował się na fabułę, według której gracz zajmuje się życiem Simów zamieszkujących tytułowe miasto poprzedniej serii, a mianowicie SimCity. Gra stała się przełomem w całym świecie gier i zapoczątkowała produkowaną do tej pory serię. The Sims: Światowe życie Pierwszy dodatek do gry The Sims, wydany w sierpniu 2000 roku, dający do dyspozycji pięć okolic o takim samym wyglądzie. W dodatku wprowadzono również nowe postacie NPC, meble, tapety, podłogi, a także ubrania. The Sims: Balanga Drugi dodatek do gry The Sims, wydany 9 kwietna 2001 roku. W dodatku wprowadzono nowe meble, np. świecącą podłogę do tańca lub elektrycznego byka, na którym Simowie mogą rozwijać kondycję. Pojawiła się także możliwość zapraszania znajomych na imprezy wraz z możliwością wynajęcia stołu bufetowego. Wprowadzona została również opcja, w której nasz Sim może sprawić, by zaproszeni na imprezę goście przebrali się w stroje dyskotekowe. Rozszerzenie wprowadza wiele nowych elementów, m.in.: stroje, kufer, stół bufetowy, wazę do ponczu, wielką wieżę stereofoniczną, mega głośniki i wiele innych obiektów niezbędnych do stworzenia odpowiedniego nastroju do balangi. The Sims: Randka Trzeci dodatek do gry The Sims, wydany 29 listopada 2001 roku. Po raz pierwszy Simowie mogą odwiedzić Centrum. W Centrum można poznawać nowych Simów, kupować prezenty i chodzić do restauracji. Poza tym gra wprowadza ponad 125 nowych obiektów i 40 nowych interakcji między Simami. Nowe postacie NPC to kelnerki, kelnerzy, wiolonczeliści oraz Panna Stanisława. The Sims: Wakacje Czwarty dodatek do gry The Sims, wydany 17 kwietnia 2002 roku. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, dodatek ten pozwala na wysyłanie Simów na wakacje. Simowie mogą teraz wyjechać na zimowisko, do leśniczówki lub na plażę. Pojawiają się nowe obiekty takie jak igloo, namiot czy leżaki. The Sims: Zwierzaki Piąty dodatek do gry The Sims, wydany 1 października 2002 roku. Rozszerzenie wprowadza (jak sama nazwa wskazuje) zwierzaki oraz nową okolicę, w której mieszkają rodzice Mortimera Ćwira, noszącą nazwę Starówka. Dodatek umożliwia także hodowanie warzyw. The Sims: Gwiazda Szósty dodatek do gry The Sims, wydany w maju 2003 roku. Rozszerzenie umożliwia naszym Simom stanie się gwiazdą kina, modelem bądź modelką lub piosenkarzem/piosenkarką. Pojawia się Dzielnica Show-Biznesu, w której można spotkać Simów wyglądających jak gwiazdy z realnego świata: Christina Aguilera, Tina Tremble, Andy Warhol, Jon Bon Jovi, Marylin Monroe, Sarah McLachlan i Avril Lavigne. The Sims: Abrakadabra Jest to siódmy i ostatni dodatek do gry The Sims, wydany w październiku 2003 roku. Podobno już podczas tworzenia tego dodatku Electronic Arts i Maxis planowali wypuszczenie drugiej części gry The Sims. Rozszerzenie wprowadza do gry nową okolicę: Abrakadabrowo. W Abrakadabrowie możemy spotkać sprzedawców: Aptekarza Todda, Wampirzycę Wikę, Królową Wróżek oraz zaklinacza węży. Dodatek umożliwia Simom czarowanie. The Sims Online Gra została wydana w 2002 roku przez EA Games. Umożliwia ona granie razem z innymi, łącząc się przez internet. Oparta jest na poprzedniej grze z serii – The Sims. The Sims Online zostało jednak zdjęte z półek sklepowych w 2008 roku. The Sims 2 wraz z dodatkami, akcesoriami i nieoficjalnymi dodatkami The Sims 2 Will Wright, kontynuując serię The Sims, zajął się tworzeniem wspomnień, grafiki trójwymiarowej, nowych grup wiekowych oraz tworzeniem narzędzi pozwalających na modyfikację otoczenia. Gra została wydana w 2004 roku. Ponadto pojawiła się w niej nowa rasa: kosmita. Dostępne okolice: Miłowo, Dziwnowo i Werona. The Sims 2: Na studiach Pierwszy dodatek do gry The Sims 2, wydany 11 marca 2005 roku. Umożliwia on pójście Simom na studia. Pojawiają się również cztery nowe kariery: artysta, showbiznes, badacz nauk przyrodniczych oraz kariera paranormalna. Nowa rasa: zombie. Dostępne miasteczka uniwersyteckie: Uniwersytet Simowy, Nowa Politechnika i Akademia Klasyczna. The Sims 2: Nocne życie Drugi dodatek do gry The Sims 2, na półki sklepowe trafił 13 września 2005 roku. Bazuje na dodatku Randka z pierwszej części gry. Po raz pierwszy Simowie mogą jeździć własnymi samochodami i chodzić na randki. Pojawia się również chemia pomiędzy Simami oraz nocne kluby. Rozszerzony został zasięg widoczności otoczenia. Nowa rasa: wampir. Nowa okolica: Przedmieście. The Sims 2: Własny biznes Trzeci dodatek do The Sims 2, dostępny od 14 marca 2006 roku. Dzięki temu rozszerzeniu nasi Simowie mogą zostać właścicielami sklepu, zatrudniać pracowników oraz ich zwalniać. Wprowadzono wiele udoskonaleń, m.in. windy. Nowa rasa: sługus. Nowa okolica: Lazurowa Promenada. The Sims 2: Zwierzaki Czwarty dodatek do gry The Sims 2, premiera miała miejsce 17 października 2006 roku. Tak samo jak w The Sims: Zwierzaki rozszerzenie to umożliwia Simom adopcję lub stworzenie zwierzątka. Simowie mogą stać się właścicielami kotów, psów, wilków, świnek morskich, papug czy rybek. Psy i koty są traktowane jak członkowie rodziny i mogą mieć nawet własną pracę. Nowa rasa: wilkołak. The Sims 2: Cztery pory roku Piąty dodatek do The Sims 2, w sklepach od 2 marca 2007 roku. Do gry dodano pory roku. Pojawia się również szósta kategoria ubioru, a mianowicie okrycie wierzchnie. Nowa rasa: simorośl. Nowa okolica: Kwitnące Wzgórza. The Sims 2: Podróże Szósty dodatek do gry The Sims 2, premiera miała miejsce 7 września 2007 roku. Rozszerzenie bazuje na dodatku Wakacje z pierwszej części gry. Wprowadzono trzy warianty wypoczynku: luksusowy apartament na rozległej tropikalnej wyspie, biwakowanie na szczycie dziewiczej góry oraz poznawanie kultury Dalekiego Wschodu. Nowa rasa: Wielka Stopa. Dostępne okolice wakacyjne: Wioska Takemizu, Trzy Jeziora oraz Wyspa Twikkii. The Sims 2: Czas wolny Siódmy dodatek do gry The Sims 2, wydany 29 lutego 2008 roku. W dodatku główny nacisk położono na czynności, które nasi Simowie wykonują w wolnym czasie. Simowie mogą teraz wybierać spośród wielu różnych zainteresowań, m.in.: sport, taniec, samochody, szukanie życia pozaziemskiego, lepienie garnków i wiele innych. Nowa rasa: dżin. Nowe osiedle: Dolina Niezbędna. The Sims 2: Osiedlowe życie Ósmy i ostatni dodatek do gry The Sims 2, w sklepach od 26 sierpnia 2008 roku. Simowie mają teraz dostęp do okolicznych atrakcji: placu zabaw, kawiarni, pokazów breakdance w parku. Rozszerzenie pozwala również na zetknięcie się z nowymi grupami społecznymi, do których Simowie mogą dołączyć. Pojawia się możliwość wprowadzenia Sima do mieszkania zamiast do domu. Nowa rasa: czarownica. Nowa okolica: Jaskinia Pokrzyku. Akcesoria * Rozrywka rodzinna (14 kwietnia 2006 roku); * Szyk i elegancja (1 września 2006 roku); * Na święta (10 listopada 2006 roku); * Impreza (9 kwietna 2007 roku); * Moda z H&M (8 czerwca 2007 roku); * Młodzieżowy styl (9 listopada 2007 roku); * Kuchnia i łazienka. Wystrój wnętrz (15 kwietnia 2008 roku); * IKEA urządza dom (24 czerwca 2008 roku); * Rezydencje i ogrody (14 listopada 2008 roku). Nieoficjalne dodatki * Zima; * Lato; * Wielkanoc; * Halloween; * Hollywood; * Playboy; * Zestaw kibica; * Do szkoły; * Empik; * Valentine's Day. The Sims 3 wraz z dodatkami i akcesoriami The Sims 3 Trzecia część serii The Sims została wydana 5 czerwca 2009 roku. EA i Maxis nie współpracowały już przy tworzeniu The Sims 3. Gra niewiele różni się od swojej poprzedniczki The Sims 2, największe zmiany dotyczą grafiki. Zmieniły się głównie kształty głów, co niezbyt uszczęśliwiło większość graczy. Już w wersji podstawowej nasi Simowie mogą jeździć samochodami, myć zęby i być młodymi dorosłymi bez konieczności pójścia na studia. Dostępna okolica: Sunset Valley. The Sims 3: Wymarzone podróże Pierwszy dodatek do gry The Sims 3, trafił na półki sklepowe 20 listopada 2009 roku. Bazuje zarówno na dodatku Wakacje z jedynki, jak i na dodatku Podróże z drugiej części gry. Dzięki niemu mamy możliwość wysłania Simów w podróż do Champs Les Sim we Francji, Shang Simla w Chinach lub Al Simhara w Egipcie. Pojawia się nowa rasa: mumia. The Sims 3: Kariera Drugi dodatek do gry The Sims 3, na półki sklepowe trafił 4 czerwca 2010 roku. Pojawia się tutaj jedenaście nowych karier oraz jeden rozbudowany zawód lekarza. Podczas czasu w pracy, kontrolujemy Sima. Nowa rasa Sima: SimBot. Nowa okolica: Twinbrook. The Sims 3: Po zmroku Trzeci dodatek do gry The Sims 3, na półki sklepowe trafił 29 października 2010 roku. Dodatek opiera się na rozszerzeniu Randka z jedynki oraz Nocne życie z drugiej części gry. Pojawia się nowa okolica: Bridgeport, w której znajdują się głównie drapacze chmur. Simowie mają teraz możliwość zyskania popularności. Mogą zostać słynnym reżyserem lub gwiazdą kina prześladowaną przez paparazzi. W dodatku po raz kolejny pojawiają się wampiry. The Sims 3: Pokolenia Czwarty dodatek do gry The Sims 3, na półki sklepowe trafił 1 czerwca 2011 roku. Rozszerzenie pozwala na pełniejsze przeżywanie życia Sima. Wydłużone o parę dni zostały grupy wiekowe dziecko i nastolatek. Pojawia się nowa rasa: wymyślony przyjaciel. The Sims 3: Zwierzaki Piąty dodatek do gry The Sims 3, na półki sklepowe trafił 2 listopada 2011 roku. Dodatek opiera się na poprzednich częściach ze zwierzakami, zarówno na jedynce, jak i dwójce, z tym, że pojawiają się nowe zwierzęta: konie, jelenie, jednorożce, małe zwierzęta (np. ptaki i żółwie) itp. Powraca również postać szopa znanego już z The Sims: Zwierzaki. Nowa okolica: Appaloosa Plains. The Sims 3: Zostań gwiazdą Szósty dodatek do gry The Sims 3, na półki sklepowe trafił 8 marca 2012 roku. Bazuje na dodatku Gwiazda z pierwszej części gry. W rozszerzeniu znów pojawia się postać dżina. Nowa okolica: Starlight Shores. The Sims 3: Nie z tego świata Siódmy dodatek do gry The Sims 3, na półki sklepowe trafił 6 września 2012 roku. Głównym motywem dodatku jest magia. Po raz kolejny pojawiają się: czarownica, wilkołak, zombie i wróżka. Postać wampira natomiast została ulepszona. Nowa okolica: Moonlight Falls. The Sims 3: Cztery pory roku Ósmy dodatek do gry The Sims 3, na półki sklepowe trafił 15 listopada 2012 roku. Dodatek jest bardzo podobny do The Sims 2: Cztery pory roku. Pojawiają się nowe interakcje i tak jak w rozszerzeniu do dwójki wprowadzone zostały cztery pory roku (wiosna, lato, jesień, zima) w całości kontrolowane przez gracza. Znów powraca postać kosmity. The Sims 3: Studenckie życie Dziewiąty dodatek do gry The Sims 3, dostępny od 7 marca 2013 roku. Podobnie jak w The Sims 2: Na studiach motywem przewodnim są studia. Po raz kolejny pojawia się simorośl. Nowa okolica: Uniwersytet Simowy. The Sims 3: Rajska wyspa Dziesiąty i przedostatni dodatek do gry The Sims 3, do sklepów trafił 25 czerwca 2013 roku. Gra wprowadza możliwość przemieszczania się za pomocą łodzi, umiejętność nurkowania oraz hotele i kurorty, ale tym razem w formie biznesu prowadzonego przez naszego Sima. Nowa rasa: syrena. The Sims 3 : Skok w przyszłość Jedenasty i ostatni dodatek do gry The Sims 3, w sklepach od 24 października 2013 roku. Gra wprowadza możliwość podróżowania w przyszłość, a tym samym wiele futurystycznych obiektów. Nowa rasa: Plumbot. Nowa okolica: Oasis Landing. Akcesoria do The Sims 3 * Nowoczesny apartament (5 lutego 2010 roku); * Szybka jazda (10 września 2010 roku); * Impreza w plenerze (4 lutego 2011 roku); * Miejskie życie (29 lipca 2011 roku); * Luksusowy wypoczynek (27 stycznia 2012 roku); * Słodkie niespodzianki Katy Perry (8 czerwca 2012 roku); * Diesel (13 lipca 2012 roku); * Szalone lata 70., 80. i 90. (24 stycznia 2013 roku); * Film (od 12 września 2013 roku). The Sims 4 The Sims 4 Czwarta część serii The Sims, została wydana 2 września 2014 roku. Gra zasadniczo różni się od poprzednich części. Ubyło wiele funkcji, choć wprowadzono za to rewolucyjne zmiany w trybie Stwórz Sima i Trybie Budowania. Nowością w serii The Sims są także różne emocje. Simowie nie będą już tylko weseli i smutni, będą mogli być wściekli, podekscytowani lub pobudzeni. Dostępne okolice: Wierzbowa Zatoczka, Oaza Zdrój i Newcrest. The Sims 4: Witaj w pracy Pierwszy dodatek do tej części gry został wydany 31 marca 2015 roku. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się możliwość dokładnego kontrolowania swoich Simów w pracy. Dodatkowo, jeśli nie chce ci się słuchać szefa, możesz otworzyć własną firmę i sprzedawać w niej wszystko od różnych smakołyków, przez meble, aż po ubrania. Dostępna okolica: Promenada Magnolii The Sims 4: Spotkajmy się Drugi dodatek do tej części serii The Sims. Rozszerzenie zostało wydane dnia 8 grudnia 2015 roku. Pojawiają się w nim grupy towarzyskie, nowe miasto Windenburg oraz wiele nowych interakcji związanych z życiem w społeczeństwie. Simowie otrzymali po raz pierwszy możliwość stworzenia własnego klubu towarzyskiego, który posiada zasady, które sami ustalą! The Sims 4: Miejskie życie Trzeci dodatek do serii The Sims 4, który swoją premierę miał 3 listopada 2016 roku. Wprowadza duże miasto (San Myshuno), które zapewnia Simom rozrywkę pod wieloma względami, a także możliwość wprowadzenia się do luksusowego apartamentu i aktywnego udziału w życiu otoczenia. The Sims 4: Psy i koty Czwarty dodatek do serii The Sims 4, który swoją premierę miał 10 listopada 2017 roku. Wprowadza możliwość posiadania psów i kotów, nowe otoczenie (Brindleton Bay) oraz wiele opcji związanych z opieką nad pupilami, np. założenie własnej kliniki weterynaryjnej. The Sims 4: Cztery pory roku Piąty dodatek do serii The Sims 4, który swoją premierę miał 22 czerwca 2018 roku. Wprowadza on tytułowe pory roku, pogodę, obchodzenie świąt oraz ich tworzenie, a także poprawia mechanikę ogrodnictwa (dochodzi nowa kariera Ogrodnika). The Sims 4: Zostań gwiazdą Szósty dodatek do serii The Sims 4, który został wydany 16 listopada 2018. Wprowadza system reputacji oraz celebrytów, a wraz z nimi nowe otoczenie - Del Sol Valley. Simowie mogą również osiągnąć sławę jako aktorzy, pisarze, malarze oraz kucharze. The Sims 4: Wyspiarskie życie Siódmy dodatek do serii The Sims 4, który został wydany 21 czerwca 2019 roku. Wprowadza Sulani, grupę wulkanicznych wysp, które łączą piaszczyste plaże, lazurowe wody oraz egzotyczną atmosferę. Pakiety rozgrywki do The Sims 4 * Ucieczka w plener (13 stycznia 2015 roku); * Dzień w spa (14 lipca 2015 roku); * Zjedzmy na mieście (7 czerwca 2016 roku); * Wampiry (24 stycznia 2017 roku); * Być rodzicem (30 maja 2017 roku); * Przygoda w dżungli (27 lutego 2018 roku); * StrangerVille (26 lutego 2019 roku). * Kraina magii (10 września 2019 roku.) Akcesoria do The Sims 4 * Wytworne przyjęcie (19 maja 2015 roku); * Perfekcyjne patio (16 czerwca 2015 roku); * Kuchnia na wypasie (11 sierpnia 2015 roku); * Upiorności (29 września 2015 roku); * Kino domowe (12 stycznia 2016 roku); * Romantyczny ogród (9 lutego 2016 roku); * Pokój dzieciaków (28 czerwca 2016 roku); * Zabawa na podwórku (19 lipca 2016 roku); * Styl dawnych lat (6 grudnia 2016 roku); * Wieczór na kręgielni (29 marca 2017 roku); * Fitness (20 czerwca 2017 roku); * Małe dzieci (24 sierpnia 2017 roku); * Wielkie pranie (16 stycznia 2018 roku.); * Mój pierwszy zwierzak (13 marca 2018 roku); * Moschino (13 sierpnia 2019 roku); * Kompaktowe wnętrza (21 stycznia 2020 roku). The Sims Średniowiecze Ta gra zupełnie różni się od całej serii. Zamiast wybrać otoczenie, trzeba je najpierw stworzyć, a żeby zacząć grać, nasz Sim musi posiadać misję. Do gry został wydany dodatek o nazwie The Sims Średniowiecze: Piraci i bogaci, dostępny od 2 września 2011 roku. Wprowadza on między innymi nowe misje, skarby, obiekty, stroje oraz tytułowych piratów. Kategoria:Seria The Sims en:The Sims (series) nl:De Sims (serie) es:Los Sims (saga) nl:De Sims (series) ru:The Sims (серия)